Monday
by applesandcherries
Summary: One of our favorite agents seems to have a bad day...SJ


Title: Monday

Author: Sammy-girl

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, besides my imagination.

Rating: K

Summary: Someone seems to have a bad day...

A/N: This is just a little something for you guys, who asked me to write more. Thanks for your encouragement, it means a lot! And to all those fabulous writers out there: Keep the S/J shippiness alive! Yay!

"Damn!"

It was Monday and it was one of those days again; Rainy, stormy, cold. A day were you just wanted to stay at home, crawl under a blanket on your couch and idly flip through the channels on the TV.

But Samantha Spade was not sitting under a warm blanket on her couch and idly flipping through the channels on her TV. No. She was standing in a puddle on 5th Avenue, ruining her brand new designer heels for the sake of her job, not to mention, that she forgot her umbrella at the office. Not that it would have been of much help anyway, with two newly (or they weren't as new and she just hadn't noticed before) formed holes in it. Cursing again, she made a face as she lifted her, in brand new, and now drenched, designer-heel-covered foot out of the puddle. Giving the watery patch, which happened to be in her way, an evil glare, she sighed heavily and continued to mutter insults under her breath at whoever she could think of could be responsible for this. It wasn't even 11 am. and her day was ruined already.

"You done cursing the puddle yet? Or should I come back later and fetch you on the way back to the office? I mean, if you're finding it comfortable here, I don't want to interrupt you, but I, on the other hand, could use some hot coffee and a place to dry off."

She could hear the smirk that was undoubtedly on his face, in his voice and when she finally looked at him, she gave him a really annoyed glare, one of which the puddle should have been jealous of.

"Shut up, Jack." she grumbled and after shaking her drenched foot in front of her, trying to get rid of the water, she started to make her way down the street, Jack following behind her.

"Hey." she heard him protest. "I can't help it, if you're so clumsy today."

He thought he heard her growl again.

Finally back in the confines of the warm and -most importantly- dry office, Sam made a beeline for the coffee pot. Sighing relieved to see freshly brewed black liquid in it, she grabbed a mug and filled it, breathing in the aroma.

A small smile began to grace her lips, as she took the first sip and turned around to go back to her desk.

She took another sip and stepped forward...only to bump into another agent and having her freshly poured drink, well, poured down the front of her freshly cleaned blouse.

"No! God dammit!" she hissed exasperatedly.

"Agent Spade, I'm so sorry. I didn't see-" the other agent tried to apologize, but she just waved at him to shut up and stormed past him in the direction of the ladies room.

Jack, usually not a malicious person, couldn't suppress a small smirk. Shaking his head, he just said to himself, "Today's really not her best day."

Samantha had managed to get rid of most of the damage the coffee had done to her blouse; one could only see a small stain on the spot where the coffee had landed.

After fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds of vanishing into the restroom, she stepped out of it again, with a dark expression on her face.

Everyone wisely decided to make as wide a circle as possible around her.

The next two hours were going by without further interruption or bad surprise for Samantha. Sighing relieved, she decided that she could really use something to eat and was on her way to the snack machine. Pondering for a minute what she would like to eat, she finally pushed her money down its determined way. After pressing the button to her chosen snack, she waited for it to come out. And waited...and waited. Rolling her eyes, she started to curse again.

She was surely going straight to hell for all the cursing she had already done today.

After kicking the resistant machine once, then twice, she started to shake it as well, words rolling off her tongue, from which a sailor would have gotten wide eyes.

After a while, she gave up to punch and kick the defenceless machine and just settled for pressing the button that usually returned your money to you.

She pressed it once, then twice.

The machine didn't flinch.

Sam growled. "You've _got_ to be kidding!" In frustration, she kicked it again, which caused her big toe to protest in pain.

Whimpering quietly, she settled for cursing again.

Her stomach grumbling with hunger, Samantha Spade sunk defeated into her chair. Closing her eyes for a second, she just wished for this day to be over.

"What's up, hot stuff?" the cheery voice of Danny Taylor let her jump a little. Letting her eyes closed, she decided that she hated cheery people. Especially cheery Danny.

Muttering something unintelligibly, she opened her eyes nonetheless and furrowed her brow at him.

"You don't wanna speak to me, Taylor. Trust me." she said gloomily and he lifted his hands in surrender.

"All right." he said. "Just look out not to break your neck, okay?"

She only glowered after him and went back to the notes she had abandoned before the disaster with the snack machine. Positioning the pencil on her piece of paper, she begun writing...only to be interrupted by the cracking of her broken pencil tip.

She had promised herself that she would call it a day at exactly seven pm. And at exactly ten to seven, she thought that nothing bad could happen to her today anymore.

As she started to pack up the things on her desk, she actually had a small smile on her face.

And as she stepped, together with Jack, who seemingly had decided to call it a day as well, into the elevator, the smile was still there.

"You know... I have missed that today." he said softly and she looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"That smile." he simply answered.

And her smile even got a little brighter.

The two of them stepped out into the entrance hall and made their way to the door. Three feet in front of it, Jack heard a cracking sound and simultaneously Samantha froze in front of him.

Her fists were clenched and her shoulders were shaking. As he stepped around her, he thought she was going to explode right there.

"Sam, wha..." but as he let his gaze wander down her body, he could see that the heel of her shoe was standing out in a way it better shouldn't.

Sighing, he shook his head softly.

"Come on. If necessary, I'll even carry you home."

"Those were brand new heels, Jack. Designer heels. What designer is it anyway, who sells something like that? I'm going to sue him, I will. And it's raining again. Raining! Now that I have to walk with one shoe on my feet. I mean, who cares! My foot was drenched already today. A second time won't hurt!" she rambled, nodding furiously to herself.

Jack, a man of action, ignored the two guards who were now glancing 'discreetly' in their direction and grabbed Samantha's slender body, heaving her into his arms.

"Jack!" she gasped surprised. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, didn't I just hear you complain about the rain and your drenched foot? I'm going to save you from getting it wet all over again. But I can let you walk, of course, if you would prefer that." he said, and she thought she heard a little more amusement in his voice than was strictly necessary.

Sighing theatrically, she stopped protesting and settled back into his arms. What was the point of complaining anyway? If that was what was necessary to get back into Jack Malone's arms she wasn't complaining at all.

She just hoped she wouldn't have to endure any more of those Mondays to get where she was now...

-fin-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was such a short one again. Maybe the next will be longer, who knows...  
I'm going on a trip to London on Monday and I would be happy to read your reviews when I get back. ;-)


End file.
